dcaufandomcom-20200222-history
Justice Lords
The Justice Lords were an alternate universe version of the Justice League. History In a universe parallel to that of the Justice League's universe, President Lex Luthor's unjust execution of the Flash caused the super-hero team of that universe to go rogue. Though this team called itself the Justice Lords (rather than the Justice League) since its inception, it too is composed of Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, John Stewart, Hawkgirl, and J'onn J'onzz, and (until Luthor became President) both teams apparently shared the same history. Fascist Hold After Superman killed President Luthor, the Justice Lords reorganized itself into a planet-wide ruling body, quickly beginning a program of protecting humanity from itself. Free speech was all but dead, elections were chosen only when the Lords said so and the slightest disturbance of the peace means immediate arrest. Many of the rogues that the Lords had faced in the past were lobotomized by Superman's heat vision to make them peaceful and harmless. The rogues were then placed in an updated and pleasant-looking Arkham Asylum run by the Joker, who had become harmless after undergoing the "treatment" himself. Also during this period, the costumes of the Justice Lords underwent extensive changes. , "A Better World" The Lords meet the League Once Earth was peaceful, Batman developed an interdimensional transport device which allowed him to view universes parallel to his own. The first universe he found was that of the Justice League, where his and the Lords' counterparts continued to battle a criminal Lex Luthor, the Flash was still alive, and they had not instilled order via harsh rule. Deciding to force their brand of order on the League's universe as well, the Justice Lords tricked and captured the League, imprisoning them in the Lords' universe while the Lords took their place, with the exception of Batman, who stayed behind to keep order. Soon after their capture, the Justice League escaped and, with the help of Batman, who had been convinced of the wrongness of his and the Lords' actions, returned to their own universe. After gaining the assistance of Lex Luthor in creating an Energy Disruptor, the five Justice Lords were stripped of their abilities and returned to their own universe. Aftermath Despite this victory, the actions of the Justice Lords continued to plague the Justice League in the years to come, serving as a constant reminder of what could happen if they went too far. According to Amanda Waller, the rampage of the Justice Lords precipitated the creation of Project Cadmus (though some of their projects had been in production even before the incident). , "The Doomsday Sanction" The League also took great pains to recruit the politically active Green Arrow when the Justice League expanded in the wake of the Thanagarian Invasion. , "Initiation" The League hoped he would serve as their political conscience, and appropriately, he was instrumental in preventing a dangerous overreaction by the League when Cadmus captured and tortured The Question, and tricked Captain Atom into serving them and thus fighting Superman, who was forced to beat Atom into unconsciousness to subdue him. , "Flashpoint" Cadmus Crisis In the final hours of the Cadmus Crisis, the Luthor/Brainiac hybrid created android replicas of the Justice Lords to battle their Justice League counterparts. Among these androids was a Flash modeled after the other Justice Lords, since Flash had been killed before they all changed their costumes. The androids were, however, destroyed in the ensuing battle. , "Divided We Fall" Members * Superman * Batman * Wonder Woman * J'onn J'onzz * Green Lantern * Hawkgirl * Flash (deceased) Powers and Abilities The Justice Lords carried the same abilities as their Justice League counterparts, though they used them in a far more lethal manner. Appearances * "A Better World" * "The Doomsday Sanction" * "Question Authority" (Recording) * "Divided We Fall" (Android Replicas) Footnotes Category: Alternate universe Category:Supervillain teams Category:Tyrants